Naruto: Son Of Seilah
by Connor16
Summary: Naruto neglected by his family and village decides to run away from home. Out in the woods alone and scared he is found by a beautiful women with golden horns?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Lighting crackling the nightsky, thunder booming in the distance only scaring a five year old boy even further. He was a handsomely cute boy for his age, spiky short blond hair,  
Crystalclear blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. His name is Naruto Namikze Uzumaki, the oldest son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikze and his lovely and hot-tempered wife Kushina Uzumaki.

You see the reason Naruto is out in the woods alone, is because he is sick and tired of hisparents ignoring him for his sisters Mito and Miya. All because they're the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Thankfully he's learned to take care of himself because of  
it, like cooking food, buying things for himself. Sadly however that wouldn't be helpful in this storm he's in.

His cloths were drenched, and he was freezing. He knew he should of worn something heavier with moreprotection, but he didn't want stay any long in that prison of a home. So here we find Naruto huddled up against a tree, shivering like no tomorrow  
trying to summon up some body heat. That is until he spots a cave with light emitting from it. Conjuring up what strength he had left, Naruto makes his way toward the cave and hopefully friendly occupance.

"H-hello? Is anyone he-here?" He calls out teeth chattering. Moving closer to the fire he can start to feel the heat warm his bones, and put his chattering to a stop. While enjoying the warmth the fire gave off, he didn't notice a presence appear behind  
him out of the shadows, wearing a cloak with a hood hiding their features.

"What are you doing here?" Came a cold reply scaring Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to intrude, it's just I was cold and saw your fire. I'm Naruto."

"And why are you out here alone?"

"I ran away from home. My family doesn't care about meand only pay attention to my sisters." He answered bitterly.

"You chose to leave for that reason?"

"It's more than that. They won't train me, they forget to feed me, buy my clothes or even remember that my sisters and I share the same birthday. So yea I left. I even took my time packing what little stuff I have, in hopes someone would enter my room."

"I'm honestly not surprised. You humans are selfish creatures, that only care about achieving your personal goals." Said mysterious person confusing the blonde.

"What do you mean humans? Aren't you a human as well?" He asked. His answer was the figure removing their hood to revile the face of an extremely beautiful women, with long silk black hair, volcanic black eyes,but what really caught his attention  
andthought was strange but stillmade her beautiful were two long golden horn on her head going upward.

"Wow lady you're really pretty." He said bashfully a bit a pink coloring his cheeks.

"You don't find my appearance frightening?" She asked curiously with a rushed eyebrow. Getting a shake of a head from him. "So you ran away from home child. What do you expect to accomplish?"

"I want to get really strong so that one day, I can prove to my family and everyone in my village that I don't need them." He answered with determination burning in his eyes.

"Mm. For a human you are quite intriguing." She mused. After a moment a sliance between the two which seemed to him like she was thinking. It was broken.

"Very well then. You wish for strength and power human, I shall give you just that. I Seilah demon of tartaros shall teach you something far more powerful, than what the people of this land learn here." The demon announced. Getting Naruto to stare at  
her in awe.

"Really? What's more powerful than charka?" He asked in wonder.

"Magic human,not just any magic mind you but **Devil Slayer Magic**. I shall teach you this lost art human. Be warned, once you start down this path there will be no turning back. I will work you to your breaking point and beyond." The demon warned.

"I won't let you down sensi."

"Then get some rest boy. Your training starts at first light."

* * *

5 years later

"Mom can I eat now?" Naruto whines. He's been training nonstop after killing his 4th rouge demon.

As a part of his training both him and his mother would hunt down rouge demons that went against the wishes of of tartaros. Sadly however this last demon gave him a bit of trouble and caused him to lose his right arm. Which really hurt, thankfully he  
was able to use his shadowmagic to cover up the wound. Sadly his mother wasn't so happy with his performance and set up aobstacle course for him, after giving him a glowing blue and reddish-purple scale demonic arm covered in bandages.

"Did you make it through without a scratch this time?" Was the stoic reply.

"Yea I even ran through it a few more times."

"Very well then." She nods to the left over food.

"You know you could show a bit more concern. I lost an arm." Naruto says after taking a huge bite outof a peice of meat.

Seilah just sat there watching her adopted son, taking in his new look. His blonde hair nowhad streaks of black and reached his shoulders bangs that covered the right side of his face, his body was now well toned and didn't have an ounce of baby  
fat, clear blue eyes that now turned red when angry. She wouldn't admit out loud but when she witnessed her son losing his arm. It took all the self restraint she could muster, not to kill the demon in the most slowest painfulest way possible. Course  
she couldn't do that or Naruto wouldn't learn but she would be damned if she allowed her son to die. Which was why she was teaching him **Shadow Devil Slayer Magic** , being it suited him perfectly coming from a ninja background. This ability gave  
its wielder perfect defense and offensive capabilities.

"You have a new arm now. So no reason to complain." She said making the boy pout.

"Anyway what's next mom? Hunt down another rouge? Or are we finally going to meet this Kyôka chick you keep muttering in your sleep?" Naruto asked causing his mother to lightly blush.

"Nice to know you still think of me." Came a voice from the cave entrance making Seilah got stiff as a board and Naruto to jump to his feet.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked shadowsforming in his hand.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Seilah?"

"Naruto this is lady Kyôka. Lady Kyôka this is my son Naruto."

"Well I must say its a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Kyôka says stepping into the light. She had seaweed green hair, darkblue eyes, large chest and a curaceous hourglass figure wearing a skintight outfit to further emphasize her breast, and reveal  
her tights and ass. There were a few words that came to Naruto's mind that hethought wouldbetterdescribedthe other female demon, but out of fear of dyinghe wiselykept his mouth shut.

"Why is it a pleasure?" He asked cautiously being that his mother wasn't going to speak.

"It's a pleasure because I've never seen Seilah, in the presence of a human for more than I few seconds. That and she lets one call her mother." Kyôka chuckles amusingly.

"What are you doing here Kyôka?" Seilah asked this time getting defensive of her son. Only to further amuse the hybrid.

"Someone is getting defensive. Worry not dear. If I truly wanted to kill your SON." She says emphasising the word son. "I would have done so during hisbreak, after failing the course for the 3rd time." Kyôka answers truthful. Getting Naruto to sweat  
profusely from hismothersintense stare.

"We'll talk about you lying later." Seilah tells her son. With a voice promising extreme pain and torment.

"Yes mother." Naruto cries anime tearsalready feeling the bruises forming and aching muscles.

"Now Kyôka. You still haven't told me why you're here."

"Awe your no fun anymore Seilah. You use to love it when I dropped in unexpected. Aren't you going to ask how I found you?" Kyôka playfully pouts.

"I'm not an idiot Kyôka." Seilah says already getting annoyed. Being around Naruto caused her annoyance level to drop drastically. "Four rouge demons being dead, isn't something to go unnoticed by tartaros. Still doesn't answer why you are here."

"Uh. It appears being with the human has changed you." Kyôka sighed. "Very well then my dear. You've been gone a lot longer than the guild expected you to be."

"Longer than the guild expected? Or longer than you expected?"

"Does it matter? The fact that I'm here should have already answered your question. Now tell me why you decided to travel with a human, and teach him magic to kill demons no less?"

"First off his name is Naruto." Seilah says defending her son. "Second off I have a life outside of being yourbed partner, sowhat I do in my spare time Is my business. Thirdly he found me and staying with me is more humanitarian, compared  
to the way he was being treated by his actual family."

"Really?" Kyôka asked with a raised eyebrow curiosity peaked. "What do you find so humane about living with a demon, Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at the hybrid demon chick, not answering straight away. Or if he should at all being he doesn't like to think about it."

"Go ahead Naruto. She may not seem like itbut lady Kyôka is if not the only trust worthy demon you'll ever meet." Seilah assures her son. Sensing his unease.

"Thanks mother." Naruto smiles at her, before turning back to Kyôka. "I come from a place known as the Elemental Nations. I was born in thevillage hidden in the leaves, the strongest village in the four great nations. My father is the Fourth Hokage  
of the leaf, he and my mother are two of the most feared ninjas to live." Naruto begins to explain to Kyôka, how he and his twin sisters were born on the same night the Kyuubi attacked the village, and how his father sealed both halves of the demon  
inside his sisters. "The village saw my sisters as heroes for saving them. But that was only what they expressed outwardly. Deep down was adifferent storyhowever. To most of the village who lost love onesto the demon hated my sisters,  
but couldn't do anything to them because they were perfectly well guarded. With no way to vent that built up anger, it just sat there and boiled. It didn't take long before they realized I was the black sheep of the family." Naruto then goes on telling  
about the beatings he would receive from the villagers, and how his parents would neglect him for his sisters, and that how they thoughthe was an attention whore coming home with torn cloths with cuts and bruises. By the end of his story leading  
up to how he met Seilah. Kyôka could understand her reasons now. For someone who was a demon, the stuff she's done almost seems more humane compared to his village.

"I see why you stay with the boy." Kyôka says. "Very well it's decided then. I shall also help train you Naruto." Surprising Naruto but Seilah who expected something like this to happen.

"Um cool." Naruto said not sure on what else to say.

"Good now your first order of business is to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Kyôka said looking Seilah in the eye.

"W-why do I have sleep somewhere else?" He asked looking between the two.

"Naruto listen to your mother." Seilah agreed with a tint of pink coloring her cheeks.

Naruto still didn't know what was going onuntil he spotted his mother blushing. Causing him to sigh. "Fine. Please just don't make to much noise, no kid needs to grow knowing the sounds of his mothers moans." He pleads but could tell it fell on  
deaf ear, because the two demons clearly had 5 years of pent up sexual frustration to take care of.

* * *

 _~2 years later~_  
 _  
_

Two years have passed and we find our young hero in the town of Magnolia. Naruto was now twelve years old, he now wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath a sleeveless fur jacket, black pants with red cloud designs and black sandals. His hair was now  
completely black like his mother, and reached down to middle of hisbackwith his bangs covering his eye, his pupils were now slits, his eyes and fox like smile now held a bit of mirth like his other mother Kyôka, finally he had a necklace  
around his neck a final gift from his mother'smade of demon scales with healing properties. Three months ago his mother's left while he slept, leaving a note telling him they taughthim everything they could, and it was time for him to  
find a guild and grow stronger on his own.

So here he was in the town of Magnolia ready to join the FairyTale guild. For three months he was looking for a guild he thought would be perfect for him, the only two that stood out was PhantomLordand FairyTail, but decided to go with FairyTail  
because they were known for causing distuctionand from what he heard considered everyone family. The family part was actually the only reason why he was here.

"Well here goes nothing." He mutters to himself standing outside the guild hall before walking through the doors. As soon as Naruto walked in the entire hall got a little quite.

"Um hello. My name is Naruto Kyôka, I'm looking for the guild master Makarov. I was hoping I could join." Naruto introduced nervously. Spending a total of seven years with demons and killing rouges, with hardly any contact with other humans made him shy.

"Grey go get the master will yea." A scarlet haired girl round his age wearing armororders.

"Yea whatever." Replied a black haired kid in his underwear. Making a tick mark appear on the girls head.

"Grey put someclothes on!"

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry about those two." Came a voice beside him belonging to a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing an orange sundress. "I'm Cana Alberona. Scary girl in armor is Erza Scarlet and the streaker is Grey Fullbuster." She introduced.

"Welcome to Fairy Tale." Erza said walking up to the two.

"Thanks, but what makes you think I'll even get in?" He asked a little confused.

"Oh don't worry about that. The master lets just about anyone who comes through those doors in the guild." Erza explained giggling along with Cana seeing the confusion on his face.

 _'They seriously let anyone join.'_ Naruto sweatdropped.

"Here's the master right now." Cana spoke up pointing to a shortolder man walking down the stairs. He he had grey hair and beard, smile wrinkles and kind black that held wisdom and told of the power he possessed. The famed Makarov Dreyar, 3rd master  
of Fairy Tale andone of the Ten Wizards Saints.

"So this is the new recruit huh?" Makarov said rubbing his chin while sizing Naruto up. "What's your name boy, and reason for joining?"

"Well sir, my name is Naruto Kyôka. I heard great things about your guild in my travels, these last few months and I wanted to join you because I hear that you treat everyone here as a family." Naruto answered honestly getting a smile from the old man,  
as well as everyone else who was listening in.

"Very well then." Makarov nods liking the answer bringing out a stamp. "What color and where do you want your mark."

"Black and on my left shoulder please." Showing the master.

As soon as the stamp left his shoulder showing he was now a proud member everyone shouted.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TALE NARUTO."


	2. Chapter 2

It's beena few weeks since Naruto joined the guild and he was loving it. With the left over money he had from his mother's, heboughta three bedroom apartmentthat was only 1,000 Jewels due the 4th of

every month. He had yet to take a job wanting to first get familiar with the guild members. Maceo and Wakaba he got along just fine with, he had yet to meet Laxus who was out on a job. Erza, Grey and Cana he easily got along with. He learned that

Grey

had a stripping problem being an **Ice Wizard** , Erza was a **RequipWizard** which was why she constantly wore armor, and Cana was **Card Wizard** and fortune teller. Like himself Naruto could tell that each of them  
/had a

reason why they were here.

Now we find Naruto at the bar with Grey enjoying a drink.

"Hey Naruto I just now realized, I have no idea what type of magic you do." Grey said getting the attentions of a few people.

"Yea what kind of magic can you do Naruto?" Wakaba asked puffing on his cic.

"Yea tell us Naruto." Cana agrees.

"Even I'm a bit curious." Erza said.

Naruto was starting to get nervous not used to being the center of attention.

"I use **Devil Slayer Magic**." He answered sheepishly. Only to have silence as a response.

"I never heard of that type of magic. What about you master?" Erza asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of it either. Mind telling us what that is my boy?"

"Sure thing master. **Devil Slayer** , is a type of magic used to kill demons." Naruto said shocking the listeners.

"You're joking there's no such things. Demons can't die!" Grey said heated. Getting Naruto and the other to raise their eyebrows at his change of mood. All but the master who looked sadly at the boy.

"I assure you there is a such thing, and demons can die." Naruto said seriously.

"Oh? Then can you please tell us how you know this magic Naruto." Makarov spoke up before Grey could.

"Yes sir. I know of only two ways to learn this. One is by reading old spell books containing long forgotten magic, that are no doubt in some long forgotten library. The second is by learning from a demon themselves. That's how I learned to be one, my  
/mother taught me this magic." Naruto continues to explain further shocking the crowd. "As for the whole killing demons part is also true, because while learning to be one. My mother and I would hunt down demons for me to kill. Being able to use **Devil Slayer Magic** makes  
/the wielder stronger by bathing in the blood of the demons you've killed. I've killed a total of 5 demons since learning this power." At this point of the explanation everyone's eyes were bugging out their heads.

"If you like, I can show you my strongest move out back." He said getting nods from everyone who followed him out.

"Does everyone have a nice view?" He asked once they were all outside.

"Yea." Was the choirs reply.

Getting in a ready stance, Naruto took a deep breath. **"Rage of the Shadow Demon!"** He roared spewing out a tornado of black shadows. Impressing the crowd with theamount of power a boy his age possessed. All where impressed except

one black haired wizard who left. The only people who noticed was the guild master, Naruto and his friends.

 _'I'm honestly not surprised he left.'_ Makarov thought sadly knowing what troubled Grey. "Well Naruto my boy that's quite a talent you got there. Sadly however I can't let you take any contracts on demons, since they're all S-class." Makarov says  
/congratulating the young wizard.

"It's alright master. I'm actually tired of killing demons. So even if I become one, I'll most likely leave those alone for awhile." Naruto said truthfully getting a nod of understanding from the master before leaving with the rest of the guild members.

"I take it you know where to find him?" Erza asked getting a nod from him.

* * *

 _~River Bank~_

Like always when he was angry and needed to clear his headGrey went to the River to think, and he had a lot to think about. Ever since he learned how to use magic from his former master Ur, he never thought it possible there was actually magic out  
/there that could kill demons. He was angry...no frustrated wishing he could take back what he did on the snowy night. He could still be brash in most situations, but that night also taught him to approach his problems cautiously.

"You ok Grey?" He heard Naruto ask.

"Yea. It's just surprising that there's such thing as magic that can kill immortal beings. Always thought that immortals can kill immortals." Grey answered.

"Everybody and everything can be killed Grey. Mother taught me that."

"What was it like growing up with a demon?"

"It was way better compared to my shit parents and hell hole of a home. For the first five years I traveled with my mother, I honestly felt like I mattered to someone, and that I had a purpose for the first time in my life. I'm not saying it was all gumdrops  
/and rainbows, because it was tough. Everyday I worked to my breaking point and beyond. There were times I didn't eat, just so I could train my body to run what engergy I had. That meant no eating shadows or actually food. The first demon I ever fought  
/was when I was six. It was my first real fight using magic. My mother wanted believed that experience was a far better teacher and she was right. With that being said, I still made mistakes and the biggest one of all cost me my right arm." Naruto  
/tells Grey confusing the Ice Mage.

"What are you talking about Naruto? You still have your arm." His answer was the black haired kid removing the bandages revealing his demonic arm making Grey's eyes widen in shock.

"I lost my real one because I made a stupid mistake and got hit by an attack, I could have dodged. Of course killing three demons already I grew cocky. Remember Grey my **Devil Slayer Magic** does come in handy, but I'm still going up against  
creatures

that's been around before we were born."

"Thanks Naruto, for explaining everything to me and for sharing the mystery of the bandages. I feel it's only fair I share something with you."

With that said, Grey told Naruto about his childhood and how he ended up in Fairy Tale.

* * *

 _~2 days later~_

"So lighting rod thinks he's to cool for everyone?" Naruto asked no in general. He had just meet Laxus, if you could call him grunting at Naruto a meet.

"He's always been like that. You'll get used to it real quick." Cana says.

"I honestly don't doubt it." He sighed. "So I'm about to go on my first job here soon, would you like to...um. You know..accompany me?" Naruto asked blushing slightly, he wasn't afraid to admit that he thought she was cute and would no doubt become a  
beautiful attractive women when older.

Cana giggled a little at Naruto's shyness. "I would love to go with you Naruto. Sadly I have to decline, I'm helping Erza shop for new armor. How about next time?" She suggested to which he agreed to.

* * *

 _~later that day~_

Naruto took a job request posted by the council, to clear out a dark guild causing trouble in the town of Boone. The pay was 3,000 jewels. Shouldn't be a problem right? Well this is Naruto we're talking about.

"You must be the Mage from Fairy Tail yes?" The mayor asked once Naruto arrived.

"Yes sir. What kind of problems does the dark guild give you?"

"Property damage, muggings...and I'm ashamed to say this but rapes as well." The mayor says lowering his head in shame. It's his duty to protect to people of his town, yet the local authorities are defenseless against these mages.

"How long has this been going on?"

"The damage and mugs for six months. Rape cases started last month."

"Where can I find them?" Naruto asked having all the information he needs.

"Their building is just outside of town, you literally can't miss it."

"Thank you mayor." And with that Naruto disappeared into the shadows freaking the mayor out, only to appear outside the guild hall. At first he was just going to send them packing licking their wounds. Now after learning they raped innocent women, it'll  
be a miracle if they all lived.

"Show time." He muttered angrily, his blue eyes turning demonic red and black tribal tattoos racing over his body completely covering the right side of his face, black shadow like fog emitting from his body. **"Rage of the Shadow Demon!"**.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Rage of the Shadow Demon!"** Black tornado of shadows that raced toward the doors, destroying them and knocking anyone within radios out.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the mages shouted.

"Look someone's standing right there." Another one pointed Naruto out.

"Him? He's just a fucking kid. No way he could of done something like that."

"This kid, is about to kick 1,000 jewels worth your ass." He growled, red eyes glowing with power causing a few dark guild members to sweat in fear.

"Screw this kid get him!" The first thug shouted casting a fire spell along with everyone else in the guild. Naruto sinking into the shadows made by the sunlight raced toward the first guy, jumping out of the shadows punching him hard in the face sending  
him flying into the people him. Pefitting on his right foot he shouted.

 **"Shadow Devil Claw."** Swinging his left arm surrounded by shadows forming a claw he knocked more out, before sinking back into the shadows when other spells were shot at him. Racing up the wall he jumped out dodging more attacks. **"Shadow Devil Puppet Master."** He  
cast slamming both hands down making his enemies shadows rise up and start attacking their host. _'They say a shadow is another part of a persons soul.'_ Naruto thought with a cruel smile enjoying watching his prey struggle. Thanks to his mother  
Kyôka, Naruto took pleasure in seeing his victims struggle. "Leave one of them conscious boys. I need to find their guild master." He ordered taking a seat and watching with cruel amusement as the members of the guild were choked out by their own  
shadows. Until he saw one bring their host to him. "Tell me where your leader is." His answer was a spit to the face. Whipping the spit off his face Naruto sighed before walking to the shadow.

"You should know I'm no ordinary shadow user." Naruto told the Mage.

"So? What's your point you brat." Thug tries putting up a strong front.

"My point. Is that I can consume anything within my element, to replenish my magic and strength." He further explained but saw the look of confusion on the mans face. "Like your shadow for instance. You know I learned a year ago from one of my mother's,  
that a shadow is one of three parts to a soul. I used a shadow to kill it's host once, I forced the shadow to slit its thoart killing the host. This time however I'll try something different." He finished darkly and grabbed the shadows left arm and  
bit it off, causing to man to scream in pain.

"AHHHH." The man cried in pain tears staining his cheeks, looking down he saw his entire arm turn painfully to stone.

Kneeling in front of him with a blank look on his face forcing the man to look him the eyes. "You deserve this pain. Why do you deserve it, is simple. Because this is no where near the pain you caused those innocent women that were raped. How many of  
them called out for help, called for their fathers or begged you to stop huh?" When Narutodidn't receive an answer straight awayhe punched him in the face. "ANSWER ME!"

"Al-all of them."

"What did you say?" Naruto cuffs his ear before punching him in the stomach breaking a rib.

"All of them!" The man cried in pain. "Pl-please st-stop." He begged.

"Are you begging me?" Naruto asked in disbelief punching the him the face again. "Did you stop when those women asked you to? No my friend I won't stop, because we're just getting started. Now you're going to answer my first question. Where is your boss  
and who is he?"

"Man I don't know where he is, I swear I don't. All I know is that he goes by The Reaper, and he's constantly in and out of town. I have no clue what he does away from here, I swear."

"Oh I believe you. Cowards like you will say anything at the first sight of trouble, or in your case pain... Well my work here is done." Naruto sighed then turned to the shadow. "Break every bone in his body, but keep him alive. Death is to good for filth  
like him." Leaving once he started to hear the cries of pain and mercy. It was moments like these that he couldn't tell whothe real monsters were. Humans or Demons.

* * *

 _~Fairy Tale~_  
 _  
_

"I'm back everybody!" Naruto calls out walking through the doors being greeted by a warm welcome.

"Hey Naruto congrats on your first job. What did you think?" Wakaba asked.

"Peice of cake and really fun. Had to clear out a dark guild which was full of pussies." He grinned earning a laugh from those who heard him

"And thanks for not causing any property damage Naruto." The mastersaid into his mug truly thankful he wouldn't be getting any paper work from the council.

"No problem master. Only things I destroyed was their doors and guild hall." Naruto said _'that and their pride.'_ He mentally added.

 __

 _'Hmm. I might just have another S-class wizard on my hands.'_ Makarov thought.

"Hey old man. Where's Cana and the others?" Naruto asked not spotting anyone of them.

"Well they got bored with you gone. So Grey took a job two days after you left, Erza and Cana partnered up and went out no long after him. They should be back any day now." Makarov explained.

"What's wrong Naruto? Missing your girlfriend?" Maceo teased getting a chuckle from Wakaba a few others and a blush from Naruto.

"Shut up! Cana isn't my girlfriend."

"Who said anything about Cana? I could have been talking about Erza."Maceo said catching the boys slip up.

"What I meant wa-was tha-um. Cana is a girl but a friend but not my girlfriend." Naruto says lamely.

"You sure about that? You two do spend a lot of time together, when you're not with Erza and Grey. If I remember correctly you asked her to join you on your first job." Wakaba spoke this time with a sly smile embarrassing Naruto further.

"So what if I asked her join me? There's nothing wrong with doing jobs with a friend." Naruto defends then an idea came to him to help turn the tables. "Why are you interested in me taking a job with a girl anyway Wakaba? Could it be that your jealous  
and getting tired of hanging with your boyfriend?" He said loudly getting everyone's attention. Making both fire and smoke wizard choke on their beers.

"Hic-what!" They both said not expecting such a comeback, but Naruto was already pressing his advantage. "I mean every time I see you in the streets, or in the guild. The two of you are together joined at the hip, sharing the same smoke or beer. It's  
ok that you admit that your gay guys, where all family here right? No one will judge you." Naruto flashes his fox smile knowing he had this win in the back.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" They screamed getting a choirs of laughter from everyone in the guild. _'That little shit.'_ They both thought simultaneously. They both learned not to mess with Naruto Kyôka.

* * *

 _~Year Later~_  
 _  
_

A year has passed for the famed FairyTail guild, and Naruto could proudly say that besides his mother's he had found the family he's always wanted.

In the time he grew close to everyone within the guild. Grey was the brother he always wanted, Erza the sister he never had and Cana. It was safe to say that our young hero had a pretty big crush on the brown haired girl, a crush that couldn't be more  
obvious to those that knew him.

We find our young hero sitting at a table with said crush and sister figure.

"It's rude to have your elbows on the table." Erza said to Naruto who had his head down using his arms as a pillow.

"Oh? What about yesterday when you threw that random guy through the window. Wasn't that rude?" He shot back not moving.

"The jerk had it coming." She defended.

"He just bumpy into you."

"Which made me drop my cheesecake. Ergo hedeserved it."

"Which in return came out of a reward money to replace the window. I had to argue with my landlady because I was late on my rent."

"How are you behind on your rent? Don't you have like a ton of money in your savings account?" She asked confused a little.

"I do but she doesn't know that, and I want to keep it that way." He grumbled.

"Still cheap as ever huh Naruto." Cana laughed.

"You know it."

"Yo Naruto!" He hears Gray call his name.

"What's wrong bro?" He asked picking his head up to look at him.

"This request. Was on the notice board." Handing it to Naruto to read.

"That's weird." He says under his breath.

"What's weird Naruto?" Cana asked.

"It's a request to kill to kill a demon."

"A demon request? But shouldn't that be with the up stairs with the other S-class missions?" Erza said.

"That's what I thought." Gray agreed. "It was just sitting there."

"Not only that but the pay is wrong. A demon contract usually range between 1 billion jewels to 10 billion depending on the demon. This one however is only paying 10,000." He explained. "Well you guys wanted to tag along?" He asked surprising them.

"Wait are you serious?" Erza asked speaking for the three.

"Completely. I'm not even 100% positive this is a demon, and if it is I'll need your help with crowd control getting the civilians to safety." He told them.

The three of them looked between themselves before turning back to him with a smile.

"I do owe you for yesterday."

"I did make you a promise we'll do a job together."

"Hell anything is better than sitting here right?"

With all his friends aboard Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. These three truly were the most important people in his life, and that number was only going to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and the gang arrived at themayors house in the town for the job posting an hour ago. Once they arrived in town Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. One of the reasons was the look on the towns people faces, it was a  
look that said they were hiding something and lying about it. That and the town still looked livable.

"The mayor will see you now." The secatary tells them before leading the four inside.

"Greetings sir, we're the wizards from FairyTail. My name is Erza, this is Gray, Cana and Naruto." The scarlet wizard introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I was beginning to fear no one would take the request."

"Excuse me sir, but might I ask how long this demon has in town?" Naruto speaks up.

"About three weeks now I believe. Why you ask?" The answered not sure where this was going.

"I'm what you can call a expert on all things demon." Naruto explained getting a look of understanding from the mayor. "Now you said that this demon has been in town for three weeks. Yet I haven't seen any destroyed buildings, or signs of death. Believe  
me when I say this mayor, but if there was a demon in town, you would have evacuated the place. Because demons don't like sharying. Unless it's a sadic one that gets off on eating and raping humans."

"Well you see..um the monster was wounded when it made camp here." The mayor said getting nervous.

"It's wounded? I seriously doubt that being that demons heal quickly. And it most certainly wouldn't have allowed a witness to get away if it was. Are you telling me the truth?"

"N-now you look here young man. I'm playing for wizards to kill a monster, not ask questions." The mayor defends avoiding the question.

"Where is this demon Mr. Mayor?" Erza asked before Naruto could say another word.

"Finally someone asking right questions." Mayor say jumping on the topic change. "You'll find it in the abandoned church down the road just before you leave town.

* * *

 _~Church~_  
 _  
_

"I still think this whole thing Is a farce. I mean look at these people, none of them will look us the eye since we entered town. Even the mayor himself wouldn't look me in the eye, when I started questioning him.

"I agree with Naruto on this. Something is definitely going on, and I don't like being lied to." Gray agreed.

"Well it's not like we could just turn him down after accept the job, it would send a bad message about the guild." Cana says.

"That and I want to know what it is they're hiding." Erza said narrowing her eyes at the old oak doors.

"Might as well head inside." Naruto sighs walking up opening the doors hearing them groan in protest.

The church was just as old and dang on the inside, as well on the out. The paint was piling off the walls, benches were broken and thrown around, windows was were broken, chandler lights on the ground broken or barley hanging. And it stank demon musk  
that was mostly a month old.

"A demon definitely lived here." Naruto says surveying his surroundings.

"How can you tell?" Gray asked.

"Heighten senses. I'm well attuned to the secent of demons. Only thing is the smell is a month old. Someone's already killed it."

"Then why did the mayor act as if there was still a demon?" Cana said.

"Probably because he and the town are to narrow minded." Naruto growls picking up another sent. "I can smell you, come on out!" He ordered. "I promise we won't hurt you."

He's friends looked at him oldly thinking he was weird until the saw a figure move in the shadows.

"Your pretty good using the shadows to hide. However I'm better **Shadow Devil Puppet Master."** He cast seeing the figure being dragged out by the shadows until they were in front of them.

"Now that's taking care of. I'm Naruto and these are my friends Erza, Gray and Cana. What's yours?" Naruto introduced having a normal conversation.

Said figure still didn't say anything or look up at them. The only response they got was a right demonic arm being raised and shooting purple engry at them. Naruto expecting such a reaction used the shadows to form a shield to stop the attack.

"Wasn't very nice you know? We're not going to hurt you I promise." Naruto said again in a gentle tone.

"Mirajane. M-my name is Mirajane Strauss."

"That's a nice name." Cana said kneeling in front of her smiling.

"Aren't you guys afraid of me?"

"What becauseyou have a demonic right arm? Believe it when I tell but you aren't the only one." Gray smiled. To prove his point Naruto removed the bandages to show his causing the girls eyes to widen.

"You're a demon also?" She asked getting a few chuckles.

"Hehe. Nah I'm not a demon. I lost my real arm to one though. And your no demon either." Naruto tells her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm a demon, look at my arm!" She shouts showing them her arm again.

"Looks aren't everything Mirajane. Tell us do you feel like a demon?" Naruto asked.

"Well no. But if I'm not a monster than why is my arm like this?"

"Why don't you tell what caused your arm to change?" Erza asked so they could understand the situation.

"Well it started with the demon that actually lived here." Mira starts to explain how she and her siblings ended up in town, and how she help take care of the demon If they promised to pay her so she could feed her brother and sister. She was able to  
defeat the thing not knowing what her magic specialit was, and didn't question when she absorbed the soul. Mira than goes to explain how she was in the mayors office waiting to receive payment, when her arm started to transform. The mayor and the  
townsfolk being the narrow minded people they were,atomically assumed the demon that was killed posses her body, and was trying to kill him. Since then theStrauss siblings been living in the church, with Mira sneaking out every night getting  
them food and drink hardly eating herself.

By the end of the story Cana had tears brimming her eyes, while the otherswere pissed none more sothan Naruto. He had finally got his answer humans were more demonic than demons.

"As I said before Mira." Naruto finally speaks shorten her name. "You're not a demon. You just happen to be a **Takeover Mage** , that can absorb the powers of other demons. You can change your arm back at anytime, just concentrate and cut the flow of  
magic coursing through your arm."

Doing as she was told Mira started to concentrate real hard wanting to look at her own arm again. After a few minutes her arm started to turn back to her regular arm. For the first time since this whole mess happened Mirajane smiled tears of joy.

"Mira your is back!" They heard another feminine voice belong to another girl with bob-cut white wearing a pink dress, and a boy in a blue suit.

"Lisanna, Elfman I told you both to wait till I got back." Mira said sternly.

"You took longer than you normally did, so we got worried." Elfman explains their actions.

"Who are your friends Mira?" Lisanna asked in abubbly voice.

"Um guys this is my brother Elfman and my sister Lisanna. Lis, Elf these four are Cana, Erza, Gray and Naruto. They're mages from a guild.

"Yo."

"Hello."

"Please to meet you."

"What's up."

"What are they doing here?" Elfman asked a little worried.

"We were hired to kill a demon, but it appears we were beaten to it. So now we just got to get your payment." Erza answered. "In fact I think we should all get payed. Mira and her siblings for doing the job already and for the way they've been treated,  
and us as well for waisting our time."

"How are you going to do that? Remember the town believes me to be a demon and won't pay."

"Well they did pay for a dead demon, and dead demon they'll get." Erza smiles devilishly before laying out her plan.

* * *

 _~Mayors Office~_  
 _  
_

After laying out her plan. Erza, Gray and Naruto were standing in front of the mayor with torn clothescovered in grime and dirt.

"So the demons dead then?" The mayor asked hopefully. Gray and Erza both had to discreetly hold Naruto back from punch the mans face in.

"Yes sir. Now we're here to collect our payment." Gray speaks up.

"Of course, of course." The mayor chanted bringing out their reward and handing it over. "If I may ask. Where is your other capanion the brown hair girl?"

"Worry not mister mayor. She's at the train station buying tickets for the ride home." Erza answered which was true but she was also making sure the Strauss siblings weren't recognize while sneaking them on the train."In fact Mr. Mayor. My friends  
and I think we should be payed more." Erza goes on saying causing the mayor tosplutter a response.

"Wh-what. Yo-you want more money?"

"Of course we do. You lied to us about the demon being wounded. We took your word for it being in a weakend state. You almost gotten us killed!" Naruto grunts.

"Naruto's right. I was eaten back there, if it wasn't for Erza cutting of its arm."

"Well how much do you want? 18,000 jewel?" The mayor asked sweating slightly. He didn't think that a possessed kid would cause that much trouble.

"18,000 won't do. We're thinking along the lines of 50,000." Erza smiles.

"50,000! Young lady have you lost your mind?!" The mayor shouts.

"No sir I haven't lost it, but I was serious about what I said. We expect 50,000 jewels."

"I can't just give that kind of cash away like that. How about we settle for a lower price, say 20,000?"

"No can do sir. We expect 50,000 up front." Naruto says.

"And what if I don't give you the money." The mayor says stubbornly only to cringe when he saw their scary bloodthirsty grins.

"Then we'll spread word that this towns mayor is a lier, and who's words can't be trusted. Once that happens no magic guild will want to do business with you ever again, and you wouldn't want that would you? What if a dark guild moved in, or a another  
demon." Grey threatened putting both fists on the desk getting in the mayors face. "So either you give us 50,000 jewels, or we start talking. Your choice."

"J-Ju-Judy ca-can you writ-write me a c-ch-check for 50,000 please."

"Good choice." The three said grinning.

* * *

 _(FairyTail)_

"We're back everybody!" Naruto shouts once they're through the doors.

"Welcome back guys. The master is up stairs in his study." Maceo greets getting nods of thanks before the kids went up.

"Hey master you busy?" Erza asked

"No I was just here relaxing how the job you four?" The older man asked getting sour looks from them all. "All of you sit please." The master instructed knowing there was a lot that needed to be explained. So with that the four members of his guild along  
with the three new comers explained all that happened.

By the end of the tale Makarov was highly disappointed in what he heard. _'How far will mankind fall, until we realize our mistakes?'_ He thought bitterly to himself.

"Well than. I take it you three are here to join our family?" He says with his usual fatherly smile getting nods from them. "Follow me downstairs and I'll give you all your marks." Getting up from his chair and headed towards the hall. "Listen up  
everyone. We have three new members joining us today!" The master shouts before giving the siblings their marks. Once that was done everyone shouted.

 **"WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Rage of the Shadow Demon!"** Naruto roared at the demon he was currently fighting. He was on a S-class mission that was paying a one million jewel to kill a earth demon. It was his third S-class request since becoming one last year. He only  
did them when he became bored with regular missions.

However this demon was proving tricky with them fighting in the mountains.

 **"That the best you got boy?"** The demon taunted.

"I'm just getting started." Slamming his hands down he shouted. **"Shadow Devil Neddle Storm!"** Dozen of neddle's made from the surrounding shadows, shot toward the demon piercing its arms that were used as shields.

 **"Not bad boy. That actually hurt a little."** It commended. **"How ever it'll take much more than that boy. I've been around just as long as the demons from thetartaros guild. I'm powerful enough to be on par with those whores Kyôka and Seilah."** It  
boasts striking a nerve with Naruto.

"Call my mother's whores...one more time." He dared. His eyes hidden beneath his hair.

 **"Those sluts are your mother's? Haha well at least I know who to send your body to."** Mocking him. **"Don't worry boy, I'll take real good care of them. You know only a way a man can haha."** Demon laughs uncontrollably until it's hit with  
a wave a killer intent.

"No more holding back!" Naruto growls removing thebandages going into his release form. His black hair growing longer, blue eyes turning demonic red, canines and nails becoming sharper, black tribal tattoos covering his entire upper body, kness  
bent at a angle causing him to be hunched over,and being completely surrounded by ablack aura. He had the appearance of a rabid wildanimal.

 **"Seems playtime is over. Very well then."** Holding out his right arm a black a brown magic seal appeared, which caused spikes to shoot out of the ground at Naruto.

Moving quickly Naruto used one of the spikes as a board to toward the demon punching him in the face. Grabbing him with his left hand, he continued to punch the demon with his right arm. Before throwing him into a boulder.

"Time to show you something I've been working on." Naruto cocks his right fist back having a big ghost fist appear,slamming itinto the demon causing him to go through the rocks.

Walking towards him, Naruto picks him up before throwing him into a few trees. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of you. Get up!" He ordered.

 **"You're going to regret that kid!"** It roars before swinging at Naruto only to hit shadows.

"For a demon you aren't bright. You can't touch shadows." He mocks kicking it backwards. **"Shadow Spear."** A weapon forming in his hand then plunging it into the demons shoulder.

"Now what did you call my parents?"

 **"I called them whores."** Before he started glowing transforming into his true form, which was a jackal. **"I'm going to enjoy killing you boy. Gods know it's been a awhile since my blood got pumping."**

 ****

"What's your name?"

 **"Gino. What's yours?"**

 ****

"Naruto Kyôka. Remember it because I'm going to blow you away!"

 **"That's more like it. Let's make this interesting shall we? One move to finish this fight."**

 ****

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smirks.

 **"Good."** Holding out his right hand Gino shouted. **"Demon Style Rock Slide!"** Shooting out a blaze of rock sarpnal.

Grinning to himself Naruto readied himself. **"Devil Style Secret Art: Rage of the Demon King!"** Black tornado of shadows laced with white energy completely destroyed consumed his target and everything behind him.

"Guess I over did it again." He laughs to himself. "What does it matter really? Long as I get payed. 

* * *

_Fairy Tale_  
 _  
_

Naruto was exhausted. He had taken a long train ride that lasted half a day to get back to Magnolia. By the time hegot back to the guild the sun was already below the horizon. All he wanted to do now was sit down and relax for the next couple of  
weeks.

Walking through the doors he had to dodge a small boy with pink hair, wearing a red shirt, yellow shorts and white scarf who had his right fist on fire yelling fight me.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked walking up to the counter.

"Welcome back Naruto. That was our newest recruit Natsu, he joined a week after you left and found you practice slayer magic." Lisanna greeted.

"He's a **Devil Slayer** also?" He asked slightly intrigued.

"Nope. He claims he's a **Dragon Slayer**."

"So he can kill dragons huh?" Looking back to see the kid pick himself up. "Where's the others?"

"Mmm. Last I remember Mira went with Erza on a S-class. Cana went back home for her deck, Grey and Elfman are wondering around town."

Nodding his appreciation,Naruto turned toward the pink haired wizard behind him.

"Fight me!" Natsu commanded.

"Why?"

"So I can kick your butt that's why."

"If that's your only reason kid, I'm notfighting you." Naruto says turning back around.

"I heard you have the power to kill demons."

"So?"

"So I want to see which magic is more powerful yours, or mine." Natsu said hotly causing Naruto to sigh shacking his head.

"One thing you gotta learn about being a wizard. It doesn't how powerful your magic is because they'll always be one that'sbetter. What really matters is the person who wields it. Because they've practice using their abilities pushing themselves  
to their limits and beyond. That and no small amount of imagination."

"Imagination?" Natsu asked not understanding.

"Ya like how you use your magic. Like for example I can use mine to create weapons out of shadows." Naruto explained and as an example created a small dagger.

"Wow. Can you teach me that?" Natsu asked in awe at what he just saw.

"I don't know kid. It's really tricky to get down. Took me awhile to get the hang of it, and I'm not sure you'll be able to get it." Naruto turns him down only for Natsu to beg on his knees.

"Please? Please, please, please, please teach me what you know I'll be a good student I promise. I'll do everything you ask of me I swear it on my fathers name." The pink haired boy begged.

Hearing him swear he'll do anything Naruto couldn't help but chuckle darkly inwardly. All thetorturous things he would come up with, he couldn't wait.

"Alright I'll train you." He says seeing the look of happiness show on the boys face. "Your training starts now. I want you to run ten laps around Magnolia in 20 minutes, if you're not back here by that time you do it again." He finished and inwardly  
smiled seeing Natsu pale a little.

"Why ten laps?"

"Because this will help you with stamina and muscle strength in your legs. The stronger your muscles are, the longer you'll last in combat. I'm starting you off easy. Once I think you can handle ten laps, I'll increase the number. Once your down with  
the laps, I'll work with you on control. I'm going to work you to your breaking point **Dragon Slayer** and beyond. Now get to it kid, we don't have all night." He rushes the young slayer out the guild starting his training. Gods was he going  
to love this. 

* * *

**AN/: hey guys I'm really sorry that this chapter is short but I promise the next will be longer. I just wanted to get this out here because I figured I kept you waiting long enough. I am also working on some other stories as well, so when I get them posted please give them read and let me know what you think. Criticism is welcomed but let me make this clear I want the type of criticism that isn't super negative like the asshole guests who don't have the balls to login to their profilesaying super negative crap calling me ashit writer and how I should give up andall that. I want the type that'll make me want to do better and to help my writing that'll In the end make it a better read for you guys. Anyway like I said I'll get back with you all as soon as possible, so with all that said I'll see you all later.**


End file.
